


Mad Janeites

by Toongrrl1990



Series: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Men World [7]
Category: Mad Men, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Fluff, Historical References, Honeymoon, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: Peggy muses on "Pride & Prejudice", I know Peggy spoke more of D.H. Lawrence, Lewis Carroll, and Ralph Waldo Emerson but for the purpose of this story, she is reading Jane Austen.





	Mad Janeites

_"Mad Men"; A term coined in the late 1950's to describe the advertising executives of Madison Avenue.; They coined it.---- "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" (Season 1)_

_"Janeite"; A term coined by Rudyard Kipling_  (or some other dude) _to refer to enthusiastic yet cult-like admirers of the writings of Jane Austen_   https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/Janeite

 

Acapulco, Mexico. February 18th, 1971.

On a beach crowded with fellow tourists, the newly Peggy Rizzo (nee Olson) decided to read her favorite novel while sunbathing and as she peers over to spot her husband Stan goofing off in the waters. In her hands was an old and well-kept copy of _Pride & Prejudice_, a novel that her sister Anita had bought her for her 17th birthday. As her usually alabaster skin turned brown, she mused over the many times she read this novel, relating to Lizzie Bennett but finding that many people regarded her (and to some extent, also her mother and sister) as a Mary Bennett.

There was nothing Mary Bennet about her appearance right now. Her chocolate brown bob is slightly (and sexily) disheveled with her intense blue eyes standing out due to the tan, she wears a light pink lip gloss to accentuate her lips (which are neither full nor thin), her “Olympic Swimmer” shoulders hold a red bikini top with a gold ring in the center showing off her pregnancy-plumped bosom; her belly sticks out a bit, round and firm with the concavity of her small waist remaining. Her high cut bikini bottom had a gold ring at each shapely hip, showing off long, shapely legs that were remarkable for a woman of 5’3”, she blushed as she thought about the bikini bottom, the evidence that Stan bought it for her with Joan’s help was quite evident: it supported but barely covered her pert behind, which was a bit more well-rounded at this moment. “You’ve got a great ass,” Stan once told her three years ago after a heart-to-heart where she found out he was drowning his sorrows in booze and drugs after the death of his cousin Robbie.

As soon as she started reading the novel, she found there were more similarities she shared with Elizabeth Bennet, especially regarding the men they enchanted and later fell in love with. “Girl meets Boy, Boy pisses her off,” thought Peggy, not that Stan was a lot like Mr. Darcy. Stan was always very extroverted, but he did appear to be arrogant at first and claimed she wasn’t handsome enough to tempt him, but again could not fathom Mr. Darcy reading _Playboy_. “Girl shows him up”, Lizzie did that without the help of getting “liberated” and managed even with a catty unknown rival trying to place their figures in a position for Darcy to judge, though Stan surely got a fill of Peggy’s figure that night….and filled the crotch of his pants as well. “Boy and Girl have an antagonistic relationship that turns into friendship”, it did, and very soon after both she and Lizzie turned them both down. Peggy simply was not going to rush into Stan’s arms after he tricked her into doing some Yogi breathing and with her eyes closed and Lizzie was not going to accept that proposal of marriage after he insulted her family and station in life. The only thing is that Lizzie didn’t end up pitching Playtex gloves with lipstick smeared on her teeth, but Peggy did not receive a letter informing her of how much of a bastard her ex-boyfriend was. She laughed, thinking about waffling Ted, soapbox-standing and insecure Abe, or any other of her exes trying to seduce her tough and brutally honest older sister into eloping. “Girl pretty much helps him mature and become some sex god with the fan base,” now how did that get into her head? “Nothing up the deepest love shall induce me into matrimony,” Peggy mulled that over and figured that she had that in common with Lizzy: not only did she want a man to really love her, but also love her for who she is and not whether she’d be some kind or arm candy or Betty Crocker or some kind of cipher to make him look important. It seemed to have taken forever, but Peggy finally found the man who did accept and love her for the ambitious, outspoken, tough, complicated woman she is.

She looked all around her; there were so many people on the beach. A short tanned man wore shoes AND socks with his trunks. A tall dark man with long dark hair promenaded with a leggy, tan blonde model-looking girl in a white strapless bikini. A leggier, slim, incredibly dark lady with a poufy afro (suddenly reminded of Shirley, she hoped things have gotten better since Valentine’s Day 1969) in an even skimpier bikini than Peggy was wearing strolled down to the water. A tanned lady in a pink swimsuit whom was stout and heavy in the hips, belly, and legs went with her flabby, apple shaped husband with red, hairy legs and arms with his pot belly being accentuated by his pasty torso. There was a pink, ruler shaped girl in a bikini with large lips and blonde pigtails trying to catch the eye of a handsome local boy with mocha colored skin matching his eyes, dark wavy hair, and a firm yet supple body, with her curly, red haired friend. The redhead was making more luck in that area, she was a beauty, “There is a Joan Holloway everywhere you go,” Peggy smiled. The young man waved “hello”, the chunky pear-shaped lady lay down on a purple blanket, and a very shapely and movie star-beautiful middle-aged woman walked closer to the beach in her black dress swimsuit and wide-brimmed white hat with a red floppy ribbon trim, her dark skin gleaming. All this and Peggy still was absorbed in the story.

She scratched her chin as she thought it out. “Boy is with girl during several of some stressful and heartwarming moments”, for Peggy, her giving up her son was as scandalous and upsetting as Lizzy finding out that her younger sister eloped to Gretna Green with Wickham and would likely only have ended up abandoned and deflowered if it were not for Mr. Darcy’s intervention. Stan did not, and would not be able to reunite her with her son or do something that would erase a decade of angst and guilt but he was there and he understood….even better, he made it clear she had nothing to apologize for. She should not be ashamed for following her heart and getting in trouble any more than Lizzy be ashamed of having an irresponsible and impulsive sister. Or Jane and Lizzy for having a family with a slight grasp on social decorum and dignity.

“She fears she lost him, realizing how much she loves him” Peggy really regretted saying all those shitty things to him after she met Joan for lunch, they didn’t speak for a few days after that. Was worse after he, Don, and Pete caught her and Ted visiting Heinz Ketchup; none of the agencies got the account that day, it was a month or so before she and Stan were on speaking terms. When their agencies merged and as she walked to her office and saw a sign that said “Peggy Olson Coffee Chief”, she knew everything was fine. Lizzy didn’t do anything of the like, though telling off Lady Catherine might have been an equivalent for her time, though the aforementioned scandal gave her plenty of reason to worry that Darcy would not want to marry her….or anyone to her and her sisters. But she and Lizzy had nothing to worry about because…..

“He confesses his love for her in the most romantic way” as a teenager, she wondered if a boy would call her “dearest, loveliest Margaret” before proposing marriage to her. Now almost 20 years later, she figures that baring each other’s souls on the phone worked better , especially when the rascal leaves you hanging and he actually ran down to your office just to hear you say “I love you” and you then kiss in your office and cuddle even while you type copy. She thought about how Stan, like Darcy, had to put his pride down to really reveal how deep his feelings are for her. The best part of it all was that all they had to deal with was Don, or Michael, or their work friends and family….Stan always made everything ok in the end and she gave as good as she got….it’s really funny how her Irish Catholic ass connected with a colonial era British work…..

“PEGGY!”

Peggy looked up and saw Stan soaking wet. He shook his long, thick, light brown mane, dew drops formed on his mustache and beard, his button down shirt (she really patted herself on the back for not questioning why he wore it to the beach) clung to his broad, muscular body, his stomach fat rippled seductively, nipples were wide and pointed, the vertical striped swim shorts were and purples and pinks and clung desperately to his ample crotch. “C’mon to the water,” he smiled “you’re tan enough” and she got up and ran to the water where they splashed each other and almost scandalized the beach. As he massaged her breasts, freed from the halter top, in the water, Peggy’s thoughts started predicting something, clearly inspired by her lust, as well as her intuitive and forward-thinking savvy.

“This is like something that won’t show on TV for another 24 years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originated here http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Janeites-560357221
> 
> For more about that comment Peggy made about being Irish and Colonial Britain, read these posts about the history of Ireland and Irish Americans at American Girl Liz http://americangirlliz.blogspot.com/2016/01/nellies-holiday-coat.html  
> http://americangirlliz.blogspot.com/2016/03/nellies-irish-dance-outfit-of-today.html
> 
> Could you spot Ginger Foutley, Joaquin, and Dodie Bishop from "As Told By Ginger"?
> 
> Spot the reference to the 1995 mini series?


End file.
